Arthur Meulemans
Arthur Meulemans (Aarschot, 19 mei 1884 – Etterbeek, 29 juni 1966) was een Belgisch componist, dirigent en muziekpedagoog. Levensloop Meulemans vader was een ambachtsman en eveneens een muziekliefhebber, die zelf dansmuziek componeerde. De jonge Arthur Meulemans kreeg zijn eerste muzieklessen van zijn vader en zijn oom Jan, die hem les gaf op de piccolo. Verder kreeg hij vioollessen van een heer Van Single en pianolessen van Ernest Maréchal. Alfons van den Eynde, een leerling van Peter Benoit, gaf hem inleidend onderwijs in harmonieleer, contrapunt en fuga. Meulemans studeerde aan het Lemmensinstituut te Mechelen bij onder meer Edgar Tinel en Aloys Desmet alsook orgelles bij Oscar Depuydt. Na zijn eindexamen in 1906 werd hij er leraar tot in 1914. In 1911 huwde hij en vestigde in Tongeren, waar hij aan het Koninklijk Atheneum muziek onderwees tot aan zijn aanstelling in 1930 als dirigent (samen met Fernand Quinet) van het pas opgerichte Symphonieorkest van de Belgische Radio, thans BRTN Filharmonisch Orkest, in Brussel. In 1916 sticht hij in Hasselt wat de Limburgse Orgel- en Zangschool zou worden. Vanaf 1932 tot aan zijn dood leeft en werkt hij in Brussel. In 1954 werd hij president van de Koninklije Vlaamse Academie. Hij was ook dirigent van verschillende amateur-muziekverenigingen, zoals van 1922 tot 1930 van de Koninklijke Harmonie "Vreugd en Deugd", Zussen, waar hij het muzikale peil verhoogde. Arthur Meulemans, bekender dan zijn broer Herman Meulemans, kan binnen het Belgische muziekleven beschouwd worden als een overgangsfiguur tussen de romantische Vlaamse generatie na Peter Benoit en Edgar Tinel, en de moderne internationale stromingen die in België een definitieve doorbraak kennen met August L. Baeyens. In 1909 won hij de befaamde Prix de Rome met zijn oratorium De legende van de Heilige Hubertus. Kort voor de Eerste Wereldoorlog werd hij voor zijn Kinderliederen onderscheiden met de Karel Boury Prize van de Vlaamse Academie. Componisten die men samen als een Vlaams “machtig hoopje” zou kunnen omschrijven: Lodewijk Mortelmans, Lodewijk De Vocht, Arthur Meulemans, Jef Van Hoof en Gaston Feremans. Stijl Meulemans componeert een groot symfonisch oeuvre en telt met meer dan 350 werken tot de meest productieve en de bekendste Belgische componisten uit de eerste helft van de 20e eeuw. Zelf geboren in de laat-romantiek, beleeft hij in zijn adolescentie het impressionisme om tenslotte tot volle ontplooiing te komen tijdens het expressionisme. Zijn werk evolueerde van een romantische stijl naar meer moderne strekkingen, maar steeds bleef een sterke lyriek overwegen. Het zijn de drie stijlfacetten die in de evolutie van zijn oeuvre, dat meer dan driehonderd werken telt, terug te vinden zijn. Meulemans orkestratie is dicht, maar kleurrijk. Zijn muziek vertoont beslist harmonische strengheid, maar hij verlaat niet het raamwerk van de tonaliteit. Een groot deel van zijn composities bezit een descriptief-programmatisch karakter, vaak met betrekking op de Vlaamse bakermat. Meulemans schreef onder meer vijftien symfonieën, drie opera’s, soloconcerti voor allerhande instrumenten, vijf strijkkwartetten, liederen, oratoria en koorwerken. In het begin van zijn carrière maakte hij vooral naam met zijn vocale werken, maar na 1930 wijdde hij zich steeds meer aan het orkest. Composities Werken voor orkest Symfonieën * 1931 Symfonie in B * 1933 Symfonie nr.2 in ut *# Largamente - Allegro *# Adagio *# Scherzo: Allegro vivace *# Allegro brillante * 1933 Symfonie nr.3 - "Dennensymfonie" *# Andate sostenuto - Allegro ma non troppo *# Andante *# Scherzo: Allegro vivo *# Finale: Maestoso * 1939 Symfonie nr.5 - "Danssymfonie", voor vrouwenstem en orkest * 1939 Symfonie nr.6 - "Zeesymfonie", voor groot orkest, alt en gemengd koor - tekst: Ferdinand Vercnocke * 1940 Symfonie nr.7 - "Zwaneven" *# Con moto (Ritme van horizonten, Ochtend) *# Allegro vivo assai (Scherzo) (De heide bloeit) *# Sostenuto (Bosschage - onder de dennen) *# Allegro con brio (Final) (Zon over de heide) * 1942 Symfonie nr. 8 - "Herffstsymfonie" * 1943 Symfonie nr. 9 in F - "Droomvuur" * 1943 Symfonie nr. 10 - "Psalmensymfonie", voor sprekers, solisten, gemengd koor en orkest * 1945 Symfonie nr. 11 * 1948 Symfonie nr. 12 * 1951 Symfonie nr. 13 - "Rembrandtsymfonie", voor orgel en orkest * 1954 Symfonie nr. 14 * 1960 Symfonie nr. 15 Concerten voor instrumenten en orkest * 1910 De rozen doornen, voor cello en orkest * 1920 Concerto nr. 1, voor cello en orkest * 1927 Woudzang en Zigeunerin voor viool en orkest * 1929 Concert impromptu, voor piano en orkest * 1929 Lente elegie, voor cello en orkest * 1929 Herfst elegie, voor cello en orkest * 1929 Idylle van een Citadin, voor hobo en orkest * 1932 Rhapsodie, voor klarinet en orkest * 1939 Concerto nr.1, voor hoorn en orkest * 1939 Lyrische suite, voor harp en orkest * 1941 Concertino, voor piano en orkest * 1941 Rhapsodie, voor trombone en orkest * 1941 Concerto nr. 1, voor piano en orkest * 1942 Concerto nr. 1, voor hobo en orkest * 1942 Concerto nr. 1, voor viool en orkest * 1942 Concerto, voor altviool en orkest * 1943 Concerto, voor dwarsfluit en orkest * 1943 Concerto, voor trompet en orkest * 1944 Concerto nr. 2, voor cello en orkest * 1945 Concerto nr. 2, voor viool en orkest * 1948 Sonata concertante, voor klarinet en strijkorkest * 1953 Concertino, voor trombone en orkest * 1953 Concerto, voor harp en orkest * 1954 Concerto, voor pauken en orkest * 1956 Concerto nr. 2, voor piano en orkest * 1959 Concerto, voor twee piano's en orkest * 1961 Concerto Grosso, voor saxofoonkwartet en orkest * 1961 Concerto nr. 2, voor hoorn en orkest * 1962 Concertino, voor saxofoonkwartet en orkest * 1962 Concerto Grosso nr. 2, voor sextet en orkest * 1964 Suite, voor klarinetkwartet en orkest Ouvertures * 1916 De Kerels van Vlaanderen - Ouverture * 1932 Ouverture en suite * 1935 Adriaen Brouwer: Ouverture van het zangspel * 1940 Overtura allegra * 1955 Ouverture voor Tartarin de Tarascon Andere werken voor orkest Werken voor harmonie- en fanfareorkest Missen, Cantates en geestelijke muziek Muziektheater Opera's Werken voor koor Vocale muziek met orkest of instrumenten * 1904 Nieuwe lente, voor hoge stem en orkest * 1905 Jonge liefde, voor sopraan en orkest - tekst: Jan Eelen * 1905 Gezelle-Liederen, zangcyclus * 1907 Lenteavond, voor hoge stem en orkest - tekst: Willem Kloos * 1907 Koornbloemen vlecht ik u ten krans, voor tenor en piano - tekst: E. Geibel * 1910 De rozen droomen, voor mezzosopraan, cello en strijkorkest - tekst: Karel Van De Woestijne * 1912 De Nethe, voor soli, vocaal kwartet solo, kinderkoor en orkest - tekst: Lodewijk Mercelis * 1913 Kinderliederen, voor middenstem en piano, op. 21 - tekst: Willem Gijssels * 1921 De zeven weeën, voor soli, kinderstemmen, gemengd koor en orkest - tekst: Hilarion Thans * 1923 De Hovenier, naar teksten van Rabindranath Tagore * 1924 Passie-bloemen, voor Recitant, soli, gemengd koor en orkest - tekst: Hilarion Thans * 1925 De tocht naar de liefde, voor soli, kinder- of vrouwenkoor ad lib., 4-stemmig mannenkoor en orkest - tekst: Joseph Boon * 1926 Huldezang aan Hendrik van Veldeke, voor solo, Recitant, kinder- en gemengd koor en orkest - tekst: Pieter G. Buckinx - Ode du prologue: Jan Melis * 1927 Josef in Dothan, voor sopraan, alt en orkest - tekst: Joost Van De Vondel * 1934 Paaschbrief aan mijn zoon, voor bariton en orkest - tekst: Otto Zupancic * 1939 Nachtliedjes, voor sopraan en orkest - tekst: P. Van Langendonck en Jef Leynen * 1941 De hoge mouw - Nazomer pastorale, voor vocaal kwartet en orkest * 1942 Droomvuur, voor mezzosopraan en orkest - tekst: Pieter G. Buckinx * 1942 Starkadd, voor solisten (tenor en bariton) en orkest - tekst: A. Hegenscheidt * 1944 Egmont, voor soli en orkest - tekst: Jos Van Rooy * 1944 Egmont: Ouverture tot de slot-scène, voor soli en orkest - tekst: Jos Van Rooy * 1945 Die enghelsche groete, voor tenor of bariton solo en gemengd koor * 1945-1946 Goede lieve Sint Niklaas, kinderliedje voor zang en piano * 1946 Drie liederen op gedichten van Koos Schuur, voor hoge stem en orkest * 1946-1947 Marialiedje, voor zang en piano - tekst: van Albe * 1947 De goddelijke jager, voor Recitant, spreekkoor, 3 vrouwenstemmen en orkest - tekst: Frans Eykans * 1951 Ik wil in den geest naar Bethleem gaan, voor middenstem en piano * 1956 L'eau passe, voor hoge stem en orkest - tekst: Maurice Carême * Drinkliedeken, voor hoge stem en orkest - tekst: Willem Gijssels * Herfstliederen, naar teksten van Scheltema * Liederen "Uit vroegere tijden", voor zang en orkest * Liederen, voor meddenstem en orkest Kamermuziek * 1907 Strijkkwartet nr.1 "Uit mijn Leven" * 1916 Kwintet voor piano en strijkkwartet * 1932 Strijkkwartet nr.2 * 1933 Strijkkwartet nr.3 * 1953 Strijkkwartet nr.5 * 1934 Aubade, voor blazerskwintet * 1950 Concerto nr.3, voor viool en piano * Strijkkwartet nr.4 Werken voor orgel * 1915 Sonate, voor groot orgel * 1943 Concerto, voor orgel en orkest * 1949 Symfonie nr.1, voor groot orgel * 1949 Variaties voor groot-orgel * 1949 Symfonie nr.2, voor groot orgel * 1958 Concerto nr.2, voor orgel en orkest * 1959 Pièce héroïque * 1959 Sei pezzi * 1962 Concerto, voor groot orgel, trompet, hoorn en trombone * Praeludium Werken voor beiaard * 1949 Beiaardwerken * 1950 Capriccio * 1950 Serenata * 1950 Suite voor beiaard *# Praeludium *# Lied *# Toccata * 1950 Variaties op een Marialiedje van eigen compositie * 1951 Drie dansen *# Allegretto *# Valzando *# Allegro ben ritmato * 1955 De Kathedraal, diptiek voor beiaard *# Maannacht *# Zondagmorgen in de zomer * 1960 Alborada * 1964 Toccata * 1965 Concertino "In memoriam Staf Nees" Publicaties * Arthur Meulemans: ''(Hulde Album) Arthur Meulemans. Antwerpen. Arthur-Meulemans Fonds. 1964. 171 p. Bibliografie * L. Uten S.J.: De Litanie van Onze Lieve Vrouw. Huldealbum aan kunstenaar Alfred Ost en toondichter '''Arthur Meulemans bij hun zestigsten verjaring, Tielt. Drukkerij-Uitgeverij J. Lannoo. 1944. * Diana von Volborth-Danys: CeBeDeM et ses compositeurs affilies : biographies, catalogues, discographie, Bruxelles: Centre belge de documentation musicale, 1977. Vol. I : A-L : 1977 : 211 p.; Vol. II : M-Z : 1980 : 276 p. * Karel De Schrijver: Bibliografie der belgische toonkunstenaars sedert 1800, Leuven: Vlaamse, 1958, 152 p. * Henk Badings: Arthur Meulemans, Mens en melodie. 9 (1954), S. 109-112. * Index to music necrology : 1966 necrology, Notes (Music Library Association), 1967, p. 708 * Aan Meester Arthur Meulemans bij zijn tachtigste verjaardag, Antwerpen: Arthur-Meulemans-fonds 1965. 175 S. * Wouter Paap: Arthur Meulemans 80 Jaar, Mens en Melodie. 19 (1964), S. 140-142. * Music in Belgium : contemporary Belgian composers, Brussels: Manteau, 1964, 158 p. * Tom Bouws, Jan van Mechelen: Arthur Meulemans, toondichter, Antwerpen: Arthur Meulemans-fonds 1960. 20 S. * Jozef Robijns, Miep Zijlstra: Algemene muziekencyclopedie, Haarlem: De Haan, (1979)-1984, ISBN 978-90-228-4930-9 * Wolfgang Suppan, Armin Suppan: Das Neue Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 4. Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Schulz GmbH, 1994, ISBN 3-923058-07-1 * Paul E. Bierley, William H. Rehrig: The heritage encyclopedia of band music : composers and their music, Westerville, Ohio: Integrity Press, 1991, ISBN 0-918048-08-7 * Jean-Marie Londeix: Musique pour saxophone, volume II : repertoire general des oeuvres et des ouvrages d'enseignement pour le saxophone, Cherry Hill: Roncorp Publications, 1985 * Jean-Marie Londeix: 125 ans de musique pour saxophone, Paris: Leduc, 1971 * Jeb H. Perry: Variety obits. An index to obituaries in Variety, 1905-1978, Metuchen, N.J.: Scarecrow Press, 1980, 311 p., ISBN 978-0810812895 * Jacques Philip Malan: South African music encyclopedia, Cape Town: Oxford University Press, 1979 * Franz Stieger: Opernlexikon - Teil II: Komponisten. 1, Band A-F, Tutzing: Hans Schneider, 1975-1983, 371 p., ISBN 3-7952-0203-5 * Franz Stieger: Opernlexikon - Teil II: Komponisten. 2, Band G-M, Tutzing: Hans Schneider, 1975-1983, 373-772 p., ISBN 3-7952-0228-0 * Gösta Morin, Carl-Allan Moberg, Einar Sundström: Sohlmans musiklexikon - 2. rev. och utvidgade uppl., Stockholm: Sohlman Förlag, 1975-1979, 5 v. * Deur F.Z. van der Merwe: Suid-Afrikaanse musiekbibliografie : 1787-1952, 1974 * Storm Bull: Index to biographies of contemporary composers, Vol. II, Metuchen, N.J.: Scarecrow Press, 1974, 567 p., ISBN 0-8108-0734-3 * Paul Frank, Burchard Bulling, Florian Noetzel, Helmut Rosner: Kurzgefasstes Tonkünstler Lexikon - Zweiter Teil: Ergänzungen und Erweiterungen seit 1937, 15. Aufl., Wilhelmshaven: Heinrichshofen, Band 1: A-K. 1974. ISBN 3-7959-0083-2; Band 2: L-Z. 1976. ISBN 3-7959-0087-5 * Marc Honneger: Dictionnaire de la musique, Paris: Bordas, 1970-76 * P. Townend: Who's who in music and musicians' international directory 1962, New York: Hafner Publishing Co., 1962, 331 p. * Joaquín Pena, Higinio Anglés, Miguel Querol Gavalda: Diccionario de la Música LABOR, Barcelona: Editorial Labor, 1954, 2V, 2318P. * Theodore Baker: Baker's biographical dictionary of musicians, Fourth edition revised and enlarged, New York: G. Schirmer, 1940 * Carlo Schmidl: '' Dizionario universale dei musicisti'', Milan: Sonzogno, 1937, 2V p. * Paul Frank, Wilhelm Altmann: Kurzgefasstes Tonkünstler Lexikon : für Musiker und Freunde der Musik, Regensburg: Gustave Bosse, 1936, 730 p. Externe link * Biografie Categorie:Belgisch componist Categorie:Belgisch dirigent Categorie:Belgisch fluitist Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 20e eeuw Categorie:Belgisch muziekpedagoog Categorie:Belgisch pianist de:Arthur Meulemans fr:Arthur Meulemans ja:アルトゥール・ムールマンス